Neo Danganronpa 6: Blooming Hope
Neo Danganronpa 6: Blooming Hope is a murder mystery visual novel game for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It is the sixth game in the Neo Danganronpa series and the thirteenth game in the main series overall. Plot Characters This game has a total of twenty four students and it ends with nine students, a tradition starting from the third game of the main series. The students of the game are: *Megane Nanano, the game's main protagonist. Due to her past honed experience when leading marching bands, she holds the title of the Ultimate Drum Majorette. *Yaseino Kodomo, a man who speaks in a slightly broken language due to being raised in the wild since he was a child. He holds the title of the Ultimate Feral Child. *Rio Kirigiri, a ditzy and cheerful girl who despite her clumsy nature always wants to put a smile on people's faces. She holds the title of the Ultimate Stage Performer. *Iwanko Guraena, an extremely energetic boy who has the behavior of a puppy, especially when he's in his special wolf costume. He holds the title of the Ultimate Fursuiter. *Marie Buzio, a girl who always does her best to get the latest scoop for the news. She holds the title of the Ultimate News Reporter. *Severin Eriksen, a hearty and jolly man who's a member of a recently discovered modern day tribe of vikings residing on a small island in Norway. He holds the title of the Ultimate Viking. *Rosalind Capulet, a girl from England whose plays have earned the title of the modern day Shakespeare. She holds the title of the Ultimate Playwright. *Yuuki Mujitsu, a surprisingly soft and sensitive man who unintentionally became the leader of a gang of high school delinquents. He holds the title of the Ultimate Bancho. *Kathy Paatii, a cheerful girl who manages to get bright smiles on the faces of children at every part she entertains at. She holds the title of the Ultimate Party Entertainer. *Daiki Chisei, a intelligent yet distant boy who always seems to have his nose in a book. He holds the title of the Ultimate Librarian. *Cecilia "Cece" Hart, a girl from Georgia who has vast knowledge of the world due to attending schools in different countries. She holds the title of the Ultimate Foreign Exchange Student. *Takeo Ikazura, a good natured young boy who always loves to cause a bit of mischief where ever he is. He holds the title of the Ultimate Prankster. *Tori Kumo, a highly spirited girl who's almost always seen carrying a bird cage containing her pet bird. She holds the title of the Ultimate Aviculturist. *Santiago Menko, a flamboyant boy of Spanish descent who's expectionally passionate about teaching others his cultural dance. He holds the title of the Ultimate Salsa Dancer. *Lisa Yochien, a girl who doesn't have much confidence in herself, despite good reviews by preschool teachers she helps. She holds the title of the Ultimate Preschool Teacher's Assistant. *Tatsuya Nibui, an unmotivated boy who feels as though he wasted his entire life working at a fast food restaurant. He holds the title of the Ultimate Fast Food Restaurant Employee. *Uma Dosanko, a girl from a countryside town who tends to ramble a bit about her horses at her family's ranch. She holds the title of the Ultimate Jockey. *Mori Aokigahara, a boy who likes to spend as much as time as he can around nature, regardless of where he is. He holds the title of the Ultimate Boy Scout. *Kira Harajuku, a girl whose photos have started the path for dozens of aspiring fashion models. She holds the title of the Ultimate Fashion Photographer. *Hiroki Chosha, a boy whose creative styles in pop-up books have become extremely popular among children. He holds the title of the Ultimate Pop-Up Book Maker. *Masumi Bokaru, an extremely energetic girl whose death metal band has become an extremely popular hit to goths worldwide. She holds the title of the Ultimate Death Metal Band Member. *Yoshiaki Kamiki, a rather serious man who tends to take his roles in action movies a little too serious from time to time. He holds the title of the Ultimate Action Movie Actor. *Amelia Kitano, a comedic woman of whose enjoyable game shows have ranged from tame to absolutely wacky. She holds the title of the Ultimate Game Show Hostess. *Shika Eisei, a somewhat creepy boy who also tends to go on seemingly obsessive ramblings about teeth and cavities. He holds the title of the Ultimate Dentist. Chapters Gallery Category:NDR6: Blooming Hope Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita